$ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {3} \\ {4} & {2}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {-2} & {0}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1}-{0} & {3}-{2} \\ {4}-{-2} & {2}-{0}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & {1} \\ {6} & {2}\end{array}\right]}$